


Peaking Through The Veil

by May_Flowers



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, I like imagining Aizawa having to realize Midoriya can't even be blamed for all his weirdness, Izuku Midoriya as Sawada Tsunayoshi, Kyouko and Tsuna were mostly platonic he just needed a wife for an heirs sake, Not that that makes it better, Once Upon A Time, Really I Just wanted Aizawa to have to face that his problem child was the vigilante king, Reincarnation, also, and to keep off the gold diggers, it's mostly his past lifes fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_Flowers/pseuds/May_Flowers
Summary: They say never meet you heros, but In class 1-A case it's more like hope you don't have to face the fact half of the class used to be vigilantes in a past life.At least Aizawa finally has an explanation for Midoriya's continued pursuit of giving him a stress ulcer.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Class 1-A, Past Sawada Tsunayoshi & Sasagawa Kyouko, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians, not really though - Relationship
Comments: 17
Kudos: 610
Collections: Identity Crisis, Reincarnation and Transmigration





	Peaking Through The Veil

**Author's Note:**

> OK! Why didn't anyone comment on the fact that I constantly misspelled Bakugou's name? Come on you fuckfaces I know someone must have notice. Also I corrected that error if anyone is seeing this and confused.

They’ve always known each other. 

Before they were Heros, they were school-children-turned-mafioso-turned-vigilantes. They ran with danger and one day it swallowed them up. Eight-against-the-world is a nice fantasy but nonetheless they’d had a good run. 

It’s time to start living their new lives and, well, sometimes Midoriya’s hand itches for a pair of mittens marked 27, but that’s easy to forget when he also has his hero notebook right where they would have been. 

And when he’s sufficiently distracted Bakugou chews his lip, a nice alternative for the cigarettes he used to rely on. 

Every smile Kirishima churns up is a strange mirror to the nice mask he used to hide behind, now happy and full in a way they never were before. 

Shinsou double-takes every time he walks past a mirror, watching for the flicker of red in his eye but he’s finally escaped the weight of his past lives. 

In the morning, when she puts her hair up it’s all Yaoyorozu can do not to let her fringe fall a little further until it covers the eye she once kept hidden from the world. But then now she doesn’t have to devote every spare ounce of concentration to keep her body running, for just a little while longer. 

Shouto still roams, only now it's the rooms of his house instead of _his town_ but it's a fulfilling substitute seeing his two ~~three~~ siblings. 

It’s almost as satisfying, fighting someone with his tail, but for Mashirao it doesn’t quite beat the feeling of sun flaming lighting up his fist. 

Feeling volts of electricity arc through his body, until he once again becomes a human taser, is a bit like coming home to Kaminari even if his dumb face when he shorts feels like punishment for every time he got grape candy in Tsuna’s hair once upon a time. 

Still, they’ve had years to come to terms with it and they all enjoy their new lives too much to truly spend much time angsting over what-could-have-beens. Besides this time they get to tear apart the system from the inside instead of picking at it doggedly from the fringes, what isn’t to like?

* * *

Izuku still laughs every time Bakugou sparks his sweat, it’s like instant flashback material. Even Shouto can’t hold back a smirk and getting him to smile is usually like trying to keep grape candy out of Kaminari’s hand, next to impossible. 

Or at least the sparkles were funny until the kid standing next to Bakugou startles and in a surge of emotion triggers her quirk- UA is still a school after all which means the occasional potential student walks through- and suddenly everyone in the classroom is about a foot taller. Expect poor Tokoyami who is now a 5’2 young woman who looks quite startled.

Naturally, chaos-the likes of which Reborn would have been proud to witness- ensues.

Uraraka ended up clutching her gut laughing at Sero’s struck dumb face, which is admittedly hilarious to see on a severe-looking middle-age man, but her giggles sound a bit strange coming from the huge mass of man she now is. 

Midoriya sat with his head in his hand mumbling something about “damn Spanner, throwing me into alternate dimensions.”

Jiro was enjoying her new foot of height even if it came with blonde hair down to her ass. 

But best of all instead of their sleep-deprived, scruffy, half-dead looking sensei sitting at the front desk there is now a tiny, red-headed, beauty queen looking out at the class and clutching her coffee like it's the only thing keeping her going in life. Knowing Aizawa-sensei it probably is. 

In the midst of this chaos, there is a small oasis of calm that eight students are currently sharing, a sight that would have once made their rivals tremble. Shouto is grinning savagely and is giving Shinsou a come-hither-and-let-me-bite-you look while the rest of them gaze fondly on, and block Shinsou’s escape. If they enable his run it’ll be their heads on the chopping block next. 

Slowly but surely the class settles, they don’t retake their seats but there's no longer the low thrum of panic and confusion settled just below the surface of their laughter. That is until of course they finally get a good look at their classmates bunching in the center of the room looking more at ease than they had ever seen them. In fact, no one had ever seen any of them this calm before.

* * *

“Were you really covering your height for years Pineapple head?” Bakugou quips, and isn’t that a mindfuck for the class, seeing Bakugou quip instead of shout, “because I don’t remember you being this short.” 

“Oh shut it grandpa, you look as old as ever with your hair!” Now that’s more like Shinsou even if everything else about him looks completely different. 

In fact, everything about the bunch is different now. Midoriya is looking graceful instead of dorky and Midoriya has never been graceful a day in his life. Next to him basically everything about Kirishima is shifted, black hair instead of red, and is that a fucking sword!

“Maa maa, Nii-san, control your boyfriends,” Kaminari says what now. “You know what happens when they try to fight and I don’t think UA will cover rebuilding costs.”

“Hey! Only Kyoko got to call my idiots my boyfriends! And that was wife-privileges!” and everything about that sentence is wrong to hear because, Midoriya, with a wife! What? Just what?!? And boyfriends? Brother! What!

“Aww, boss are you still denying your love from us?” Momo croons(to the classes utter confusion) and is followed by Shinsou saying “I thought we got past that stage of our relationship?”

Midoriya just groans and looks tempted to put his head down and try to ignore the world. 

“Pineapple carnivore. Idiot sun. I will bite you to death.” Hearing Shouto say that is basically the equivalent of seeing a purple elephant sitting in homeroom, you just try to remember if you’d eaten any strange mushroom because that definitely can’t have just happened. 

Before anyone can stop them, Mashirao and Shouto are jumping out the window with a completely limp and reluctant Shinsou held between them. 

And now Aizawa looks even more willing to embrace the sweet sweet release of death. 

“Takeshi. Chrome.” Midoriya ordered, which was strange to see outside of a combat situation, “Go keep an eye on them and stop Mukuro from traumatizing Kyouya again, or he’ll never let me forget about it.”

And there go Kirishima and Momo out the window. It’s like there are no such things as doors anymore. 

Aizawa stands up, Aizawa looks around, Aizawa looks like he is considering following his students out the window, “Okay everyone back in your seats.” He glares at Midoriya, “I can only assume they’ll be back soon.” His tone is clear it's a promise that will be taken out on Midoriya if it isn’t fulfilled. 

Midoriya shrugged, “If Kyo, err Shouto, manages to beat them both down he’ll probably take a nap but Momo and Kirishima will bring back Mashirao and Shinsou... probably.”

If it’s even possible, Aizawa suddenly looks even more tired, but turns towards the young girl that was touring UA. “You, kid, can you tell me why everyone looks different?” 

The kid squeaks but manages to regain her voice, “I’m so sorry! I got startled and my quirk triggered! Umm, for the next 30 or 40 minutes everyone will look like their past live selves at around what they considered the prime of their life.” And that shade of red is mildly frightening to see on a human's face, “It’ll go away on its own. No harm caused!”

Everyone is suddenly much more consumed in examining themselves and their classmates. Wondering what they must have been like in a past life. 

“Okay, kid, head to the principal's office and he’ll give you the final tour,” the girl almost flies out the door.

Then Aizawa turns to look at Kaminari, Midoriya, and Bakugou who are now sitting in a circle instead of standing around. “Now care to tell me why I have the tenth generation of Vongola in my classroom? And why do you all seem to remember your past lives instead of just looking it.”

Kaminara smirks, “Well sensei, you see the universe hates Nii-san and sometimes we get sucked into its revenge.” If anything Bakugou nods, only to wince after seeing the withering glare Midoriya is shooting at him.

“Sensei that’s not true at all. You see first, all my cousin got murdered, but well it’s- er well it was the mafia what could you do?” Now both Bakugou and Kaminari are nodding at Midoriya’s words. 

“Then Nono made me his heir because Primo was my great-great-grandfather and I look just like him. Then sent the demon, Reborn, to train me and then I had to fight Xanxus and then I had to fight Byakuran and he still kept on shooting me!” With every word Midoriya got closer and closer to hysteria while Kaminari got closer and closer to cracking up, “and then I had to save the planet and the Arcobaleno because Checkerface was such an asshole! Midoriya was almost yelling at this point.

Uraraka leaned over to Tsuyu, “Did you understand any of that?”

Tsuyu nodded her head and waved her hand in a so-so gesture. 

Midoriya turned on Kaminari who was clutching his gut from laughing so hard, “And you! Lambo stop laughing! Do you know how many antacid bottles I went through because of you! First you’d shoot that stupid Bazooka and suddenly go all ‘Tol! ER! ATE!’ and try to kill Reborn! And then when I was inaugurated I got calls practically every other day! ‘Neo-primo! Your lightning guardian destroyed my mansion!’ or ‘Decimo! That cow brat disgraced my daughter! And stole all my grenades!’”

Bakugou started to look frantic, “Tenth! Calm down you’re going to give yourself another stress ulcer. Remember you don’t have to deal with the Vongola anymore.” It’s like all the tension eased out of Midoriya with those words, “You don’t even have to deal with Xanxus and the Varia barging in to test our defenses or Byakuran and Yuni kidnapping you for great sky bonding time.”

Midoriya finally got a hold of himself, “Sorry about that Sensei, I try not to think about being Sawada Tsunayoshi because it raises my blood pressure. I don’t have Ryohei to heal me anymore.”

Aizawa sighed and looked like he desperately wanted to be anywhere but in the classroom, which was funny to see on his current model worthy face. 

“Problem child, that explained nothing, now from the beginning why do you remember being one of the most infamous Mafioso turned Vigilante the world has ever seen?”

Midoriya face brightened, “Well, when I died I was once of the three great skies responsible for holding the world in balance so Kawahira- they guy who was the administrator for that system- told me he would force my rebirth through and I’d remember in my next life so that I could be one of the skies again,” Midoriya then fished out an ornate orange ring on a chain from under his uniform, “my guardians from my past life somehow got linked in the process, but none of us can use our flames anymore.”

He looked a little sad, “I think quirks have replaced flames.”

“And Sensei I was never a mafioso that was always my dad and cousin, but, well, I was forced into being Decimo and I always said if I had to take the title I’d burn the mafia to the ground,” at his words the three teenagers look a little scary, “and since I couldn’t get out of the title I spent my life dismantling the worst of the Mafia and bringing my ancestor's organization back to its vigilante roots.”

Aizawa looked a little speculative but seemed to understand his problem child hadn’t gone out looking to be a problem in this case. “Fine, but know this, If I ever catch you leading another march on Sicily I’ll personally kick you out of the hero program. 

Midoriya slumped in his seat while Bakugou reared up and looked ready to start screaming before Kaminari grabbed him and shocked him into a stupor. 

The class starred bug-eyed at the now silver-haired man passed out on his desk and Aizawa glared at Lampo? Lambo? Who only held up his arm in a not-me gesture “He gets really riled up about people getting mad at Tsuna-nii. He would have tried to blow something up.”

“One time Byakuran, the Gesso boss of our time, tried to kidnap Tsuna-nii and then Bakadera- “ Midoriya frantically dove on Kaminari before he could spill any more gossip. 

“That’s enough Lambo! You swore on your life you’d never tell that story!” While laughing Kaminari pried Midoriya fingers from his face, “maa I’m dead now, who the hell’s gonna stop me.” 

Unnoticed by Kaminari a dark presence appeared behind him until he was suddenly hoisted up out of his seat by an irate Bakugou, “If you try to tell that story cow-brat I’ll blow you from here to kingdom come.” 

For once in his lives, Kaminari recognized the danger he was in and shut the fuck up. 

Aizawa had had enough, “Everyone return to you sets and shut up. I still have a lesson planned for today and I won’t let one problem child stop me from getting this over with.”

The projector flickered on to show a picture of a very familiar man with orange flames trailing from his fingers and fiery crown igniting from his forehead. “Now, this was going to be later in the year but in light of today's events I think we’ll go over information on Sawada Tsunayoshi, Decimo or Neo-Primo depending on the account, and by his own admission one of the first Three Great Skies alongside Yuni di Giglio Nero and Byakuran di Gesso.”

As one the class turned to the three boys all trying to disappear into their desks. 

* * *

The door slammed open interrupting Aizawa mid sentence who had, along with everyone else, finally resumed his normal appearance. 

Mashirao walked in carrying Shinsou over his shoulder and behind him Momo and Kirishima entered through the open door, quietly shutting it behind them. 

When the four had retaken their seat Aizawa finally spoke, “Where’s Shouto?”

Momo blinked.

“What do you mean Sensei? He’s right there.” She pointed out the window where, sure enough, the student could be seen napping on a tree branch next to the open window. 

Funnily enough, there seemed to be a little yellow songbird nested in his candy cane hair. 

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't include this because this already grew to be 3 times as long as I wanted it be but here are the highlights.
> 
> \- Kyouko and Tsuna were platonic he just needed a wife and heir for the sake of reputation and Kyouko was using him as her beard while she and Hana took over the world. 
> 
> \- Shouto!Hibari wins the fight but didn't want to deal with being back in the classroom so Chrom talked him around the to tree
> 
> \- The incident Kaminari!Lambo speaks of involves 5 sticks of dynamite, 2 packs of C4, and a now irradiated car in the middle of Sicily. Also, Tsuna would write his really fancy letters for Dons/Donnas he hated using a large white feather that no one could quite figure out the origin of.
> 
> \- Kaminari as Lambo, Midoriya as Tsuna, Bakugou as Gokudera, Mashirao as Ryohei, Momo as Chrome, Kirishima as Takeshi, and Shinsou as Mokuro. 
> 
> \- I wanted to have Aizawa as Reborn but I just couldn't swing it without involving a lot of different people.


End file.
